


No Matter What

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Keith comforts Shiro after a rotten day at work. [Shiro/Keith, AU, cw for off screen panic attacks]





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU. For hc_bingo, prompt is "protection."

Title: No Matter What  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Off screen panic attack  
Notes: Modern AU. For hc_bingo, prompt is "protection."

It was a grey January day, cold enough that it settled into your bones. Usually, Keith would have to weave his way around pedestrians to get to Shiro's apartment, but not today. Anyone who could was staying inside.

He knocked on the door once. "Shiro? It's Keith." Shiro mumbled something that sounded like "Come in." Silently grateful that they were at that level in their relationship where they had exchanged keys because he doubted Shiro was in any state to talk beyond that, Keith let himself inside, locking the door as soon he was inside. No one else would hurt Shiro again today.

Shiro was curled up on the couch, still in his work uniform, face hidden.

Keith wanted nothing more than to sit with him, but he knew it was important to give Shiro space during times like this. "Shiro."

Shiro stretched his limbs, wiping at his eyes. "I'm fine. You didn't have to--"

" **You** don't have to go through this alone anymore, Shiro."

Shiro started to cry, and Keith began to wonder if he'd made a mistake, but then Shiro stood up and enveloped Keith in his arms.

Keith hugged him back. "Hey, it's gonna be okay."

"It's not--I--at work--"

"Allura understands. She won't fire you because you had a panic attack at work." But he knew Shiro was the type of guy who needed proof things were going to be okay, so... "Check your phone. She texted you as soon as she was done talking to me."

Shiro pulled away just enough to fumble for his phone. "Thank god," he breathed as he read though the text of Allura assuring him that she'd handled the paperwork, Hunk would cover his shift, and she hoped he felt better soon.

Keith pressed his forehead against Shiro's. "How 'bout you go change? I'll make you something for dinner."

\--

Keith suspected that Shiro's mood had been low for awhile, because the pantry was almost barren. There wasn't even a box of he beloved mac and cheese to cook. But Keith had dealt with barren pantries before in his past (and present), and took out a family size can of tomato soup. He checked the fridge, and found some old but edible carrots and celery. Looked like they'd have some weird version of vegetable soup for dinner.

The veggies were chopped up and the soup was simmering when Shiro stepped out of his bedroom, dressed in sweatpants and a black hoodie that was so faded, it looked more like dark grey now. "Thanks again." Shiro still looked exhausted, but not like he was going to fall apart. "I don't know how you do it, Keith," he said as he plopped down on the couch, putting on an old sci-fi show to background noise. "You have your own life and problems, but you always seem to know when I need help."

"That's the power of love right there," Keith answered without missing a beat. He poured the soup into a mug for Shiro. "I'll always be here to protect you, no matter what."


End file.
